


The Sky Looks Darkest When the Stars Burn Brightest

by ItWasIDio



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Gen, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, do it riot u cowards, giving us the guardians we DESERVE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasIDio/pseuds/ItWasIDio
Summary: Urgot didn't want anything to do with "justice" or "honor," but the stars still saw something in him that made them choose him. He isn't sure what or why, but, with his new team of guardians, he starts to hope it won't be all that bad. Plus, most of them seem to be in the same boat as him. So, through pain, suffering, and starlight, the newest Star Guardians plan to protect (or destroy, they haven't decided yet) the world together!





	The Sky Looks Darkest When the Stars Burn Brightest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small prequel to the story to gauge people's reactions. Other chapters will be longer and more thoroughly edited! Enjoy the star guardian we all deserved

The sky was a dark pink in the evening, the sun moving away and taking with it the peaceful blue of daylight hours. Urgot was elated at the loss, always eager for the darkest hours of the night. Still, to sit through the sunset that made so many cast a loving eye to their warmth-giver sickened him. Could they not see that darkness was the truest of joys, that there was no happiness in the absence of suffering? Urgot found his greatest joys in the suffering, but the darkness was a close second for his source of happiness.

Still, the black night was always interrupted by those damn stars, specks of white paint on his otherwise perfect canvas. Urgot loathed the stars, their twinkling light mocking him as he bathed in darkness and misery. If ever there was a reason to hate the bright bastards, Urgot found it and latched onto it like a thirsty baby to its mother’s breast. So, when he received the news that he was “chosen,” he was put off, even nearing disgust at the thought of those blasted stars picking him of all people. 

“Dearest Urgot, the stars have chosen you for this path of justice. Do you accept?” The sky spoke to him, and he was sure that he was dreaming that night. He couldn’t remember when he fell asleep, only knowing that there was no way this was real. He sneered at the thought, even though he knew it was all fake. Why on earth would he fight for justice when so many failed to give it to him? Well, even if the very thought was vile, would supporting such a bad decision really matter all that much? He considered it for the briefest of moments, and he had his answer. 

“If the stars chose it… Who am I to refuse?”

The decision felt inconsequential at the moment, as though indulging his dream’s stars would be but a small laugh he’d hardly even remember in the morning. He never thought… He never thought anything would actually come out of it, but, by morning, the darkness of his life was suddenly clouded by starlight and pink. Oh god, there was so much pink. Urgot could hardly breathe in the cotton candy universe he had stumbled into the next morning.

“What the hell is this!?” he cried out, receiving nothing but the echo of his own voice in return. He marched onward through the bright void until, suddenly, his feet slipped out from under him and a sudden drop sent him spiraling to his doom. He closed his eyes and braced for the sweet embrace of death but only got a small bounce onto what felt like a cloud.

Opening his eyes after a moment’s hesitation, Urgot was met with a pitch black room and four other glowing bodies surrounding him. He looked down to discover that he was glowing, too, a hot pink light emitting from his grotesque frame. The others, releasing a range of orange, green, blue, and purple light, weren’t people he was sure he knew. He tried to get a closer look, and thought he recognized one kid- maybe from his science class- but, the floor gave out as soon as he stepped closer. 

Urgot was falling and falling without an end in sight. The darkness he so craved fell away to give room to a bright light that was once again turning a brighter pink. He screwed his eyes shut and whispered to whoever would listen, “Please… let this end.”

As quick as it had come, it was gone. Urgot awoke with a start as he looked around his familiar room. So, it was just a dream? That’s what he thought at first, but… Memories resonated of the others around him, and they felt real. Realer than any other dream he ever had. What did it mean?

“Urgot, breakfast is ready!” his mother called from downstairs. He answered back that he was coming, but something stopped him on his way to the door. There, on his desk, sat a small, pink creature that looked as though it had fallen into a vat of glitter and stardust and proceeded to bathe there. It hurt to even look at, but Urgot pressed on toward it. It felt as though the creature was calling to him, and he couldn’t find it in him to refuse.

He reached out a single finger, the creature opening its eyes to reveal pits of bottomless darkness once he poked it awake. “Hello, Urgot. Congratulations on becoming a Star Guardian.”

**Author's Note:**

> dw he got his breakfast
> 
> Also, feel free to take a guess at who the other guardians are! I picked everyone but Urgot based on in-game color scheme, so it shouldn't be that hard. All of them will be revealed next chapter, but I'll tell u if ur right


End file.
